A Trickster princess named Niamh
by Casbriel
Summary: Gabriel met a girl when he first met the Winchesters. A feisty Scottish girl named Brielle or Brie Reynolds. He soon finds out her real name is Niamh, a celtic trickster goddess. Along with her history with John Winchester. Gabriel/ Trickster OC and John/Trickster OC Was called Gabe and Brie
1. Meet Brielle, kill a dude

**Hi, new fic I wanted to run by you. Not anywhere related to ant of my other fics.**

**If you like it, review and tell me**

**I want to know your opinions**

**Disclaimer:**

**Brie: Casbriel does not own anything Supernatural related. Except me, an OC she made for a Supernatural page;**

**BTW: Brielle looks like Summer Glau from her firefly years.**

**(Gabriel POV)**

Gabriel watched the girl walk towards the building. He frowned slightly, her being there counteracted his plans. She wasn't supposes to be there. He halted his plans and continued to watch her. She was about 5'8'' and had slightly wavy brown hair that reached her back half-way down. She was wearing a red turtleneck tanktop and black skinny jeans. A pair of red chucks and a black messenger bag completed her outfit.

He stood up from his hiding place behind some bushes and yelled a dog name like he had lost girl turned quickly to look at him. She looked at him for a minute before coming over to him.

"Are you cool?" she asked him. She had a slight scottish accent and had large, haunted looking brown eyes. Gabriel noted this and how pale her skin was.

"Yes, I seem to have misplaced my dog," he said and she nodded. She looked at him for a while with an unreadable expression. Then her face broke into a smile.

"Well, I don't think you lost him here. He's not here or there, soooo-," she laughed mid-sentence and Gabriel stared at her. Then he noted the sarcasm from her voice and laughed slightly.

"Clever, do you go to school here?" he asked. They both looked around the empty college campus in no-wheresville, Ohio. She nodded and stuck out her tongue.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'. "Senior year. By the way, my names Brielle Reynolds." she stuck her hand out. Gabriel took it.

"Gabriel Angelman," he said and winced at the awful alias. Unfortunatly, he had been struck dumb by the girl in front of him.

"Religious parents, much? You can call me Brie," she told him. He laughed and told her his parents had been very religious. Brie reached into her bag and took out a black pen. "Hand." He gave her his hand and she wrote something on it.

"Your number? Seriously, on the hand?" he asked, skeptically. He nodded and stuck her tongue out.

"I know, very cliche isn't it?" she told him. She left and he watched as she hopped on a motorcycle and disappeared into the night.


	2. Slow Dancing Aliens? WTF!

**Hi! I got a review that asked that I continued with this story! Yay! I got a review! I never get reviews and it makes me sad. Sad angels are not happy! I am an angel with a shotgun and I will fight to the wars won. So, review or die! I will send my awesome brothers Castiel and Gabriel to smite you!**

**Dislaimer:**

**Dean: Casbriel does not own the rights to Supernatural.**

**Castiel: But, Dean, she is planning to blackmail them into giving her the rights**

**Catherine: Dean! Get back to the other fic! We need to yell at Hailey**

**Gabriel: Why would you yell at Hailey?**

**Dean: She got us drunk and then made us read 'wincestiel' slash fics**

**Gabriel: Where is this chick? I want to hug her!**

**Hailey: Hi-(cut off by Gabriel squeezing her to death)**

**Sam: Great! You killed her**

**Casbriel: Ok. Anyway, ummm, well Dean said it previously. And my brother is correct. I am going to blackmail them into giving me the rights**

**(Brie POV)**

I entered my apartment around an hour after I met Gabe. I hadd stopped to get some chocolate and ice cream. I grabbed a spoon out of my kitchen and went to my room. Changing into some sweats and a Save Ferris t-shirt, I sat down and turned on the news. I took a bite of ice cream,but never swallowed. Professor Cox had commited suicide. I cursed under my breathe. I had been planning to dick with him first. He had deserved it. I thought back to everyone I had seen near Cox and snapped my fingers. A mug of hot chocolate appeared in my hand and I took a sip. I had planned an elaborate trick and whoever stole my target was going to get it.

X

She picked her next target. One of the seniors had been a real dick all year and she was going to make him pay. She waited until he was alone in the common and snapped her fingers. Instant UFO! The dude fainted and was floated up. It took all of Brie's self control not to laugh.

X

The next day, two men walked into the bar where she was working. They saw the senior she had been messing with and went over to him. She was too far away to hear their conversation, but she saw the FBI badges they flashed at the kid. She took an order pad and walked up to their table.

"Hi, what will it be?" she asked them. A smile was on her face, even though she wanted to rip the two men to shreds. They were obviously hunters and they were probably in town to ice her. Which would not happen. They all ordered beers and she left. As she walked away, she heard something about slow-dancing aliens. She smirked, completly convinced that her plan had worked. She looked at the door as she got the beers and saw Gabriel come in. He walked up to the bar and smiled.

"What will it be?" she asked him. He shrugged and looked at her. "Give me a sec, I need to run those two dimwits their beers." He nodded and she walked back to the table. Upon her return, she smiled at Gabriel and he returned it.

"So, you work here?" he asked her. She nodded and he looked around. "Nice place, I guess." She punched his shoulder at the obvious sarcasm. He smirked and looked at the dimwits. One had longish brown hair and was huge. He was at least 6'5''. The other was shorter with slightly spiky blond-brown hair and green eyes. They saw the two staring at them and came over.

"Hello, FBI. Could we ask you some questions?" the moose one asked. We both nodded. "Have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Define unusual. Like slow-dancing aliens unusual or two hunters in town unusual?" Brie asked him. Earning a look from all three men near her. She raised her hands in surrender. "Okay! God! Can no one take a joke?"

"I think thats enough questioning now," Gabriel said as he tried to herd the men outside. She laughed and went back to work.

X

The next night, Brie struck again. She had found a man who was in charge of animal testing and decided that having a animal rip him to shred would be a worthwhile punishment. She waited until he left his office and was near the sewers. Brie clicked her fingers and watched a snake climb out of the sewers. Then, an alligator grabbed him and that was it. She stood up quickly to see who had again ruined her fun. After doing a 360, she stopped when she saw Gabriel staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him. He gave her a pointed look and glanced at the snake which had started slithering away.

"Want to tell me the same?" he asked as she glared at him.

"Have you been the one ruining my fun?" She shot at him. He smirked and laughed.

"Slow-dancing alien? YOU did that?" he asked her. Brie nodded and joined in the laughter.

"So you killed Cox?" she asked him. He nodded and smirked. "Brilliant! And now the muttonheads are in town."

"Yeah, you told them off pretty well though. They were pretty surprised that you knew what they were," Gabriel told her. She smirked.

"Well, they obviously know its a trickster," she said.

"How do you know?" he asked in surprise. She laughed and pointed at the two men walking towards them. "Oh shit!"

"Major understatement! RUN!" she yelled and they ran.

**Hi, thanks for reading! Check out my other fics! If you want to read about the slash fic read : Sam, Dean and Cas meet some people and nothing bad can happen**

**REVIEW or my brothers Castiel and Gabriel will smite you!**


	3. Dude, You killed him?

**Hello! new chapter of Gabe and Brie. If anyone wants to suggest a better title, please do. For all you newbies to this fic. I hope there are some. This is a Gabriel/ OC trickster. Yep, its fun and funny. This is just a chapter. If you don't **

**A. Review **

**B. Favorite/Follow**

**I will sick my angel brothers Gabriel and Castiel on you, maybe even Balthazar will get you.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Brielle Reynolds: Casbriel does not own this**

**Gabriel: BRIE! She said that last chapter**

**Castiel: Yes, but I believe that it is posted on every chapter**

Brie grabbed Gabriel's handed and led him through a maze of cars. When they finally got out, they were in front of Lucky's bar. Brie walked in and Gabriel followed. She pointed to a chair at the bar and Gabriel sat down. She walked to the bartender and talked to him for a minute before grabbing a red and black guitar and walked towards the stage.

"Performing another set of songs tonight is Brie Reynolds. If you have been here in the past, you have probably heard her," the loud speaker said. Gabriel watched as Brie plugged the guitar into an amp and started strumming. After a few minutes, she began singing.

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

Gabriel listened to her sing the first verse in awe. Her voice echoed melodically around the room. She obviously loved the song and knew it well.

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Gabriel laughed at the lyrics when it got to the chorus. He could see her with angel wings and a shotgun. She looked up and smiled at him.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

She finished the song with a loud strum of the guitar. She smiled all around the room and her eyes fell on Gabriel. He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled even wider. The applause was almost deafening, but it went silent when she spoke.

"Thanks for that. That is one of my favorite songs. The next song is dedicated to my friend, Gabriel, who is sitting by the bar. Gabriel, wave or I will hurt you," she laughed as he waved his arms around. She strummed the guitar and began singing again.

_Oh - stop_

With your feet in the air and your head on the ground  
Try this trick and spin it, yeah  
Your head will collapse  
But there's nothing in it  
And you'll ask yourself

Where is my mind [3x]

Way out in the water  
See it swimmin'

I was swimmin' in the Caribbean  
Animals were hiding behind the rocks  
Except the little fish  
But they told me, he swears  
Tryin' to talk to me, coy koi.

She finished the song and played several others. She ended her set with Jesus of Surburbia by Green Day. She smiled and got off the stage. She went to the bartender who handed her a wad of cash. She smiled to Gabriel and he got off the stool. He walked towards her and they left the bar.

X

A week later, Brie walked into the hall where she had left her ethics notebook. She walked in to the class room and stopped. The two men who had claimed to be agents were fighting off scarecrows while Gabriel lounged and watched. She watched as an older guy she recognised stabbed Gabriel with a stake. He eyes widened when all three turned to her. She looked at them as nonchalantly(Spelling?) as possible.

"Bobby Singer, fancy meeting you here," she said, sounding bored. Bobby's eyes widened as he looked her up and down.

"Brielle Reynolds, you haven't aged a day since I last saw you," he told her at last. She nodded and looked at the other men.

"Wish I could say the same, old man. Who are these muttonheads?" she asked him. Bobby looked between the three and then at his feet. Brielle snapped her fingers and unwrapped a chocolate bar. The two mens eyes widened.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. You remember their father?" he asked her and she looked at him.

"When was that? 1985, I think. Am I right?" she told him. He nodded. "Damn good hunter, John was," she added. She took a bite of chocolate and looked around.

"Wait, how do you know our father? You can't be more than 21," Sam told her. She smirked and looked at Bobby.

"So where is John? I haven't heard from him since he asked if I could use my connections to find Azazel," She asked the trio of men. All three looked at her. "Oh," she said, face falling. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool. So how did you know our father?" Sam asked her. She smiled and looked at Bobby. He looked at her and opened his mouth.

"Brielle, why are you here? I know Mr. Trickster was here, but you don't usually kill people. What were you doing?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Slow-dancing aliens. You know me, no killing, only scarring for life," with that she turned and walked away.

X

(quick blurb from Sam and Dean's POV)

They watched her leave the lecture hall and turned to Bobby. Dean looked weirded out and Sam confused.

"Who the hell is she?" Dean asked him. Bobby looked at the door and then at the body.

"You two idjits are damn lucky that you iced this one," Bobby told them. They looked at him. "That girl saved your fathers life in 1985. She snapped her fingers and the vampire bout to kill him dissolved. She looked the exact same back then," he told them.

"What is she? That seems to be a better question." Sam asked him. He was slightly more calm than Dean.

"Aren't you two listening? She's a trickster," Bobby told them. Dean's eyes widened and he moved towards the door.

"And you didn't gank her?" Sam asked him. Bobby shook his head.

"She doesn't kill dicks. She scars them for life. She came up with the slow-dancing alien thing," Bobby told him. "She's a good ally, but an awful enemy."


	4. Sups, Little Winchesters

**Quick little flashback chapter explaining how Brie knew Bobby. Thanks for the wonderful review I got** **Arlaeflores. I really apreciated it. Thanks to all of you who follow this. Again, I do not own.**

**(1984)**

Bobby Singer and John Winchester entered the abandoned barn. They had heard of several reports of bodies being found drained of blood. They both carried machetes and vials of dead mans blood. They searched the vampire nest and found the main area. Quickly they began beheaded the vamps. When only a few were left, John felt himself get grabbed from behind. Bobby killed the penultimate vampire, leaving the one that held John left. Neither hunter could get the vamp without injuring John.

A loud snap echoed around the room as the vamp dissolved leaving a startled Bobby and suspicious John. They turned to the door to see a girl of about 22 years leaning against the door.

"You boys need to be more careful," she said simply. John walked up to her with his blade out. She snapped her fingers and it went flying away. "Now we can't have you killing me. It's bad form. I just saved your life."

"Who are you?" Bobby asked her. She smirked and pushed herself off the doorframe.

"Names Brielle Reynolds, I suppose. I've got another more realish name, but I'm not gonna tell you chuckleheads," She told them. John growled low in his throat. Brielle looked at him and laughed. She returned the glare he was shooting her and growled even lower than he had.

"What are you," A slightly taken aback John asked her again.

"Welll, this is where it gets complicated. I suppose you could call me a trickster. Yeah, that will work. I'm a trickster," she told them. John moved towards her and she snapped again. Both men found themselves in chairs. "Rude! I save your life! And you try to kill me? I will never understand humans," she admonished them.

"What is a trickster? Never had the chance to kill one," John said. Brielle smirked and walked up to him.

"Well, typically they are demigods. Me, however, oh, you'll never find another like me," Brielle told them, "And you won't get to kill one. Well, not me. I highly doubt you could. It's damn near impossible."

"I could find a way," Bobby told her. She smirked and started to walk away. "Hey, are you gonna tell us what you do?"

"Sure," she turned to face the men, "Most just play pranks, deadly ones. I play pranks on dicks who need punishing. However, they are rarely deadly. Unless the cruel bastard hurts animals."

"And how do you kill normal ones?" Bobby asked. Brielle smirked and told them that you could kill most tricksters by stabbing through the heart with a wooden stake. "Great," Bobby said when she was done.

"Anymore questions?" she asked. Neither men said anything and she smiled. "Good. Hopefully you won't see me again." With that she snapped a candy bar into existance, took a huge bite and walked away.

"What an interesting girl," Bobby said. John shook his head.

"No, interesting creature. That is not a girl," he said gruffly. A voice echoed through the warehouse.

"OI! I can still hear you!" she yelled. Both men laughed at this and left.

**Really short chapter. Just wanted to explain how Bobby met Brie and how she knew John. I will have a chap coming soon about the next time she saw John. **

**It might be a bit slashy, like mostly a kiss or 100. I just want it to be kinda funny.**

**REVIEW! Or Gabriel and Castiel will hurt you for me.**


	5. Still alive?

**Hi, new chapter cuz I am bored.**

**Yes, yay new chapter**

**Maybe it won't suck**

**Castiel: Casbriel does not own the show**

Brie walked into her dorm room and looked at the body of a sleeping Gabe on her couch. She smirked and went to the bathroom. She stripped and looked in the mirror. She counted the 11 criss-crossing scars on each of her arms and the 8 tattoos she had. She had three wiccan symbols on her abodomen. On her right shoulder, she had a wolf's head. On her back was a pair of wings. They were black with silver patterns criss-crossing over them. She had several more. A green dragon adorned her wrist with a pentagram on her lower back. She stepped into the hot spray of the shower and let the warmth wash over her. Her thoughts drifted to the occurences in the lecture hall.

She hadn't seen Bobby in over 20 years. And he had gotten old. Really old. The two muttonheads with him, although they were John's sons, she couldn't help, but feel something off about them. Bobby had let her go this time without questioning her which was a relief.

Her thoughts drifted again to the man now sleeping on her couch. The Winchesters had been idiotic. They thought they had actually killed Gabriel. She laughed softly to her self and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped her body in a fluffy towel and went to her room. Grabbing and throwing on a pair of sweats, she walked back into her living room and sat on the floor. She could have snapped her fingers and summoned one, but she didn't feel up to it.

Gabriel snored softly behind her and she turned around. She smirked and an all too commmon mischevious glint brightened in her eyes. She snapped her fingers and held a blowhorn in her hand. Creeping up to the sleeping form, she held the horn out and was about to pull the trigger thing when Gabe spoke up.

"If you do that, I will kill you," his voice was muffled, but loud. She looked at him in disappointment as he moved his head to face her.

"Damn! You are mean! I just wanted some fun," she complained. Gabe laughed at this and sat up. Brie laughed when he feel back down.

"Don't just sit there! Help me," he cried to her. She shook her head as the rest of her shook from her fit of giggles. He grabbed her hair and she yelped. She looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and she had slight tears, but she was smiling and Gabe couldn't help, but laugh at her. "So how did your 1-1 time with the Winchesters go?" he asked when all had quieted.

"Fine, I guess. They are idiots. Or as Bobby would say 'idjits.'" she told him. He cracked a smile and nodded.

"Well, you're still alive," he told her. She nodded and her smile turned into the widest shit-eating grin he had ever seen.

"Only just. I mean I almost died!" she said dramatically. They both laughed. By this time, Gabe had pulled Brie onto the couch and they were sitting next to each other. "Hows bout a movie?" Brie asked him. Gabriel laughed and nodded. Brie fired the DVD player up and turned on Highlander. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at her choice, but said nothing.

A few hours later, the credits rolled. During the movie, Gabe's head had found Bries lap and she was absentmindedly playing with his longish, golden hair. In her head, there was no other way to describe it. His hair was a careful mixture of browns, reds, and blonde. It looked golden at all times, though some more than others.

"Having fun with my hair, are you?" Gabriels taunting voice echoed through the room. Brie smirked, but continued to play with his hair. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. A moment later, they opened. " How did you know I wasn't dead?" he was puzzled by the fact.

"Female intuition," she smirked at him. He grumbled something that she couldn't hear and closed his eyes. They both ended up falling asleep like this, with contented smiles on their faces.

X

Gabriel woke up late. He looked at the clock mounted on the wall and groaned. It was a quarter past noon. He looked around, his eyes stopped when he saw Brie lying next to him.

"Morning!" she said happily. Gabe moaned and looked at her.

"How did you know I was awake?" he asked her incredulously. She smirked and got up.

"Eu só sei de todo," she told him. He frowned slightly upon hearing her. Then he smiled when he realized that it was Galician.

"Só pensa que fai, o amor," he replied. She looked at him, startled. A blush slowly spread through her cheeks.

"Se está correcta. Eu leva o mundo nas costas," she told him. He nodded simply at this and walked into her kitchen.

"So whats for breakfast?" He asked. She laughed and pushed her way into the kitchen.

"Whatever I say is for breakfast. Although, I was thinking about going out to a diner," she told him. He nodded and they went to the door. Brie looked down at her sweats and blushed. "After I change," sh added. She came back 10 minutes later in red jeans and a black top. Gabriel's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"Ready?" he said after a few minutes. She nodded and as they walked, she sung under her breath.

Onerant car et scribe note

_ Carpseris sacculo et carpseris tunica tua _

_ Scio quid dicas, quibus _

_ Paremus aquilonem Pedem unum in et unus pes retro _

_ Sed non solvunt, ut vivere _

_ Sic ego secabis toris et i jumped vestigia _

_Nam numquam redire Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn me tolle in _

_ Videsne figura Im 'in Manus meas ipsi moverem caput meum eam rotat _

_ Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn me tolle in Primo quidem loqui didicissem _

_ Omnes sermones meos ad bellum uti Cum et me et At superfluum iustam _

_ Yeah eius tali Otiosum Illa mulier shes got oculos ut luceant Sicut par furatis polito dimes_

_ Bene rogat dixi pede Visam te mane dies Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn me tolle in _

_ Videsne figura im in Manus meas ipsi moverem caput meum eam rotat _

_ Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn me tolle in Difficile dictu est, quod tria _

_ Ego et amari, et vos Quid tunc ego hodie _

_ Aspice omnia facio Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn me tolle in Videsne figura Im 'in Manus meas ipsi moverem caput meum eam rotat _

_ Ah Brooklyn Brooklyn me tolle in Dumbed descende, et torpescit fretum per tempus et aetatem _

_Somnis capere mundum caveam Via obfirmatur viatores scaena _

_ Omnes exitusque vultus idem eadem idem Difficile dictu est, quod tria _

_ Ego et amari, et vos Ego et amari, et vos Ego et amari, et vos_

**Hiya, translations**

**'Se está leva o mundo nas costas'-If only you were correct. I carry the world on my shoulders**

**'Só pensa que fai, o amor'- You only think you do, love**

**'Eu só sei de todo' - I just know everything**

**If any of these are wrong please tell me,I got them from google translate**

**BTW, the song is I and Love and You by the Avett Brothers, that I translated into Latin**


	6. Hiya, Vampire

**New Chapter! My internets's not working so I am typing! I have been sick so I've had time to dream up new situations for our two characters! YAY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Brie: Casbriel does not own the rights to the show Supernatural.**

**Casbriel: If I did my fudging internet would work!**

The diner was quaint. That was the only word that both tricksters could agree on. They had left Brielle's dorm and moved to North Carolina. Since Brie was a bit squemish about killing people, they had teamed up. They were currently in Swansboro, North Carolina. Brie had a friend who lived there and they were paying her a visit.

"Do you just like little towns and such?" Gabriel asked her. She didn't hear him. She was staring at the door and Gabriel heard the little bell ring. Brie shot up and walked to the door. Gabriel turned around and watched Brie hug a girl. She had long caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. She was only a little bit taller than Brie's 5'8''. She wore basic blue jeans and a green tee-shirt. A grey jacket was tied around her waist and she wore black adidas tennis shoes. They talked animatedly for a minute before Brie led the girl to the table.

"Gabe, this is Sierra. Sierra, this is my friend Gabriel," she said pointing to each in turn. They nodded at each other and both looked at Brie. "Awkward," she said, causing all to laugh.

"Long time, no see," Sierra said to Brie. Brie nodded and sat down. Sierra took the spot next to her and looked at Gabriel. "So, where did you pick this one up? OH! Is he a hunter like John?" She piped up. Gabriel looked slightly affronted.

"You knew those muttonhead's father?" he asked her. She nodded and pointed at Brie.

"Yeah, she dated him for a while," she said. Brie punched her arm. "What? It's true."

"So, Brie, how did you meet John?" Gabriel asked. He was suddenly interested in the conversation. Brie blushed.

"Well, I may have saved his life in '84," Brie mumbled. Sierra shot a glare at her.

"You met him in '84? I told you he was too old for you," Sierra pointed out. Brie and Gabriel laughed at this.

"How old are you, Sierra?" Gabriel asked her. Sierra looked at me and I nodded.

"25," she told him. He nodded and looked at me. "How old are you?"

"Old," he told her. She nodded too and looked at me.

"Soooo, ummmm, Sierra is a vampire," Brie said. Gabriel looked at her.

"You are friends with a vampire?"

_Flashback_

_A girl ran into the alley. She was breathing heavily and looked slightly wild. Her dress was simple brown cotton and her hair dark red. She looked around her eyes. She looked out towards the street as a mob of people ran past. She let out a sigh if relief and then stiffened. She turned to see another girl behind her. The girl was wearing a black gown of silk with grey lace sleeves. She was standing calmly watching the other._

_"You look as though you need help," she said with a distinct Scottish accent. This took her offguard. Very few Scots lived in Salem Village. The girl nodded and looked behind her. "You can't run from me, girl," the Scot told her. The girl started to turn backwards and run when she stopped. The Scot was now in front of her, blocking her way out. _

_"Who are you?" the girl asked. The Scot smiled, showing perfect white teeth. She walked toward the girl and touched her shoulder._

_"A friend. I hope," she said, "for both our sakes." The girl nodded and looked at the strange Scot. _

_"My name is Sierra," the girl said. The Scot nodded, but remained silent. She looked out towards the street and then grabbed Sierra's hand. She snapped her fingers and Sierra felt her body be pulled away. _

_X_

_Sierra opened her eyes to find herself in a posh room. She looked over to see the Scot sitting on a lounge chair._

_"Where are we?" Sierra asked. The Scot looked around and stood up. She smirked and went to the window. Sierra followed._

_"We are in my home. More vaguely, Scotland," she said, opening the curtains. Sierra gasped. They were no longer in Salem, but in a well-populated town. "My name is Brielle Reynolds. I am also known as Niamh," She pronouced the name Nee-ev. Sierra looked at her strangely._

_"What are you?" Sierra asked suddenly. Niamh smirked at the sudden question and laughed._

_"I'm a trickster. Also, a god, but I ran away. I'm not here," she joked. Sierra laughed and watched Niamh's reaction. She was startled when she spoke again. "So, vampire, got a mob on you, don't you?"_

X

"Yes, Gabriel. Niamh is a very good friend of mine," Sierra said, dragging Brie out of her thoughts.

"Oh, so tell me about John," Gabriel asked. He was smirking now and wanted to know about Miss Brielle Reynolds and Mr. John Winchester.

**Hi, somewhat short chapter. It shall be followed by my Brie/John chapter. YAY**

**Review or one of my angelic siblings shall smite you where you stand**


	7. Oh, John, what did you do?

**Hi, this is a flashback chapter. As you have noticed the title has changed. I have decided that Brie is really the Celtic Goddess of beauty and brightness Niamh. Niamh is pronouced Nee-av because the Celts had a weird language. **

**Castiel: My sister does not own the rights to the show Supernatural**

**1986 (two years after John met Brie)**

John finished burning the body of 32 year old Ben Gally. Ben had been killing small children in the area and naturally John had to stop it. The last thing he expected was the police showing up. John grabbed his things and began running.

He had almost made it to the impala when he tripped over a root. The police had almost caught up to him and he thought they might catch him. Then time stopped. The police were frozen in their pursuit of John and John looked around.

"John, John, John. What am I gonna do with ya?" a distinct scottish lilt teased. John looked up to see the monster who had saved him from the vamps 2 years ago. She smirked at him and held her hand out. John ignored it and stood up.

"Miss Brielle, what a pleasure," he said mocking her accent. He laughed, but stopped when he saw a distinct hurt in her eyes that quickly left. The hurt was replaced by an ice cold stare.

"If ya wanna mock me, I'll just unfreeze the police," she said moving to snap her fingers. John grabbed her hand and looked at her. "I was just kidding," she said. She jerked her wrist out of his grasp and backed away.

"Sorry," John mumbled. Brielle looked at him as he looked at his feet. She looked around and then at him.

"Better run, John. I need to unfreeze them at some point," she told him and with a snap, she was gone.

**1987**

John walked into his motel room. He had left Sam and Dean at Bobby's while he went on the hunt he had just finished. A banshee had been killing families in a small town in Michigan and he had gone to check it out. The banshee was now incapacitated and could no longer kill anyone. John sighed and flipped on the lights.

On the bed, was Brielle. The goddess that had saved him. He had stopped thinking of her as a monster when she saved his life 3 months ago and stopped wanting to kill her when she saved him from the police the year before. She was the one pagan god he had met that didn't try to kill him.

"Brielle, are you ever gonna tell me your name?" he asked throwing his bag down. She smirked and nodded.

"But, your gonna have to make me," she taunted. John had been getting slightly annoyed with her mind games and stalked over to her. He grabbed her wrists and looked in her eyes.

"And how should I do that, sweetheart?" he asked her. His voice was slightly threatening. Brielle just smirked and stared him down. John released her wrists, but grabbed her upper arms. She flinched slightly at the rough movement, but kept smirking.

"I don't know. Wanna find out if you can?" she said. Her airy scottish lilt was infuriating to John and he let go of her and stalked to the couch in the room. Brielle followed him. "John," she got out. John looked up at her and grabbed her. He flung her against the closest wall and towered over her.

"I am tired of your stupid mind games," he growled in her ear. With that he brought his lips down heavliy on hers and bit her lips. This caused her to gasp which John used to get his tongue in her mouth.

**X**

**This is a magical line break cuz this fic is rated T and I don't want my account deleted. Sorry!**

**Please don't send me any mad reviews for not making this part explicit. **

**I am only 14, I do not write smut.**

Brielle woke up next to John. A sheet lay draped over her body as she turned to look at the man. He was resting peacefully on his side. Careful not to disturb him, she got up and put her clothes back on. He satg up as she pulled her converse shoes on and grabbed her bag. He looked at her and then her bag. She smirked and walked back towards him.

"Niamh," she said softly. She kissed him and disappeared. John sat the rest of the moment in wonder of the girl who had stolen him.

X

**Back with the Winchester bros 2006 **

Sam and Dean sat outside the diner where the trickster girl and her friend were eating. They could only see one of the friends. It was a tall girl with caramel hair and a green tee-shirt and jeans. She was talking animatedly to the other companion while the trickster looked out the window. Her eyes paused on the boys and then she looked at her companions. She seemed to calm down when she saw no one was looking. She then disappeared.

"Son of a bitch! We lost her," Dean said to Sam. He was now looking over Dean's shoulder at something. Dean turned around and his eyes widened. Standing next to the impala was the trickster girl.

"Oh, boys. So much like your daddy. He was just as desperate to know who I was too," she laughed. Dean grabbed a wooden stake off the car and stalked over to her. She took a look at the stake and shook her head.

"How would you like to be shish-kabobed?" Dean asked her. She laughed at him and looked at Sam.

"Remeber me, Sammy Boy? It was what 10 years ago. Flaggstaff, Arizona and Bones?" she asked him. Sam's eyes widened as vivid, yet half forgotten memories flooded his head. She had looked familiar because she had given him Bones.

"You! You were the one who gave me Bones," Sam said. Dean looked at him weirdly. He turned back to Brielle and found her gone. In her place was the other girl she had been with. She looked slightly confuddled. Then she looked pissed.

"Damn it! Niamh! Get your bright ass back here now!" the girl yelled.


	8. Stab the Vampire

**HI! Sorry, I haven't updated. I've been busy with finals, building soupcans out of cardboard and discovering music about SPN! Anyway, I am back.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sierra: Casbriel does not own anything to do with Supernatural or the song that is in this chapter**

**Brie: The song belongs to SaintDorianGrey and their Cd Fandomtastic.**

The Winchesters stared at the girl. She was looking around and yelling. She finally stopped and looked at the boys.

"Did she dick with you or something?" she asked finally. The boys continued to stare at her. "Anyone? Come on!" realization hit her. "Your John's boys!" she exclaimed. They nodded and Dean looked at her. She looked at the stake in his hand and rolled her eyes.

"What are you scared of the stake? I bet your another trickster," Dean taunted. The girl rolled her eyes and walked closer to them. She grabbed the stake and thrust in into her chest. She pulled it out with a grimace.

"Holy SHIT! That hurts like a bitch!" she yelled. Sam and Dean shared a look and then looked back at the girl. "Name's Sierra," she said holding a blood covered hand out. The boys looked at it and then at her. She retracted her hand and looked at it.

"What are you?" Sam asked. She looked at him and laughed.

"Vampire," She said. She disappeared and Brie was in her place.

"Sorry, had to yell at Gabe," she apologised. She looked at the blood on the stake. "Did you boys try to stab her?"

"No, she stabbed herself," Sam told her. She nodded and then laughed. "What?"

"Of course, she always stabs herself," Brie laughed out. She stopped and looked at the boys. "I have a deal for you," she said seriously. The boys looked at her intently.

"I'm not selling my soul," Dean told her. Brie rolled her eyes.

"I owe your father. I won't dick with you if you don't mess with me. Friends?" she asked holding her hand out. The boys shared a look and each shook her hand.

"Fine, but keep your vampire away from me," Dean said. She nodded and snapped her fingers. The boys shared a look when she was gone and began to head back to the Impala when they heard her speak.

"Hey, come to Swanson's bar tonight. We can grab a drink," she said. Dean looked at her suggestivly. She shook her head. "GROSS! I had a thing with your dad," she yelled before disappearing.

"God, Dean. You were flirting with one of dad's girlfriends," Sam shuddered. Dean looked at him and then shuddered as well.

.

.

.

X

.

The boys walked into the bar around 8 o clock. They made their way to the bar and sat down. They saw the vampire and another guy sitting near the stage.

"Our newest act is on now, please give a hand to Miss Anna Foster," the bartender annouced into the microphone. The boys eyes widened when they saw Brie get on stage. She sat down and said something to Sierra. The girl nodded and went to the piano. Sierra began playing a song and Brie accompanied it with a guitar.

_Once upon a time there lived  
The ballsiest angel I've ever met  
An apple gone bad  
Once upon a time there lived  
The craziest angel I've ever seen  
Tricks turn me green_

The boys laughed slightly at the lyrics as she sang.

_But if there's one thing about him I get  
It's the desire to fly away  
Away from the drama, the past  
while the wanderlust grows by day_

_Away from the duties  
Away from the family  
Away from the fighting I know I can't win  
Away from my brother  
Away from my mother's  
Memories I never had to begin with_

Sierra joined in singing the next part. Their voices blended and filled the room as they sang. It was obvious that it was a song that they knew well and loved.

_****__I'll let you go  
I'll help you fly  
Even if you lose wings  
You'll never lose your high  
I'll lift you up and throw you out  
And cut off all your ties  
Look at us, we're breakin' free  
And stepping off this fight  
For once I know  
With you I know, I'm right_

'_Cause if there's one thing about you I get  
It's the desire to leave this life  
To leave and not look back 'cause the grass is  
Always greener on the other side_

_Get away from the dickheads  
Away from the murder  
Away from the fighting I know I'll lose  
Away from this girl  
'Cause I know I'll only hurt her  
And away from broken bones and bruises_

_I'll let you go  
I'll help you fly  
Even if you lose wings  
You'll never lose your high  
I'll lift you up and throw you out  
And cut off all your ties  
Look at us, we're breakin' free  
And stepping off this fight  
For once I know  
With you I know, I'm right_

_Once upon a time there lived  
The loneliest angel I've ever known  
Too bad he's gone  
Left me alone  
We all fell down_

She finished the song with slight tears in her eyes. The man who had been sitting with Sierra was clapping. He stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and said something. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at her in surprise.

X

Gabriel watched Brie sing for the seventh time that week. It never seemed to get old. The first song surprised him. She always started with the same one, but today she began with one he had never heard. It was very different from her usual song, but she obviously loved the song. When she finished singing, he got up and went to talk to her.

"Good Job, I've never heard that one," he told her. She smiled at him and leaned over. Gabriel's eyes widened as she kissed his cheek. He looked at her and she smiled. He nodded at her and went back to the seat.

"Hello, I'm Anna. That was a song I wrote that song with my friend on the piano. Hope you enjoyed it. Next is Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace." she said over the microphone. She started strumming and sang the song. She finished her set with How to Save a Life by the Fray. While she sang the last song, she started crying. Gabriel watched the tears stream down her cheeks as she kept singing. He felt his heart ache for her at that moment.


	9. Merry Christmas, Miss Trickster

**FELIZ NAVIDAD! Welcome to a christmas/ new years chapter**

**ON with it! And check my other fics**

Brie dragged Gabe to the house. It was a nice two story house in a nice neighborhood. It was in Carmel, Indiana and snow had just fallen. It was December 25 and Brie was dragging him to visit a family that had somewhat adopted her.

"Do we have to?" Gabe whined, "They won't miss us." Brie just shook her head and rang the doorbell. An older blonde woman opened the door and smiled. Brie moved to hug her, dropping Gabe's hand in the process.

"Brielle! How nice to see you?" the woman said. Brie smiled and grabbed Gabe's hand again.

"Hi, Angie. How are you?" Brie asked. Angie smiled and looked at the pair. She opened the door wider and ushered them in.

"I'm great. How are you and who is this?" Angie asked. Brie looked at Gabe and sent him a silent message,_ Do not tell her what you are. _Gabe nodded and looked at Angie.

"I'm Gabe. I met Brie at college," he said smoothly. He stuck his hand out and shook Angie's. Brie smiled and went toward the kitchen. A teenage girl sat at a tall table, she was playing with a phone and laughed. She had short brown hair with red highlights, she was wearing eye makeup very similar to Brie's. She looked up and Gabe noted her brown eyes and pixie like features. A smile lit up her face when she saw the pair.

"BRIE!" she cried jumping up. Despite her pixie-like facial features, she was tall. Gabe took in her outfit as well. She wore black skinny jeans tucked into blue combat boots and she had on a black tee-shirt that said _Regenerate and Carry on_. Black fingerless gloves ran up her arms to her elbows and she carried the same gothic feeling that emanated from Brie.

"Lee! How are you?" Brie laughed as the girl hugged her. Gabe smirked. He never expected to see her this domestic. Lee looked at him strangly and stuck her hand out.

"Howdy, I'm Lee," she said. Brie laughed and poked Gabe, who was staring at the girl. Lee withdrew her hand and laughed as well.

"I'm Gabriel or Gabe. Or if you want to be mean, you can call me Gaybie, like a certain person I know," Gabe said, shooting a look at Brie. She laughed. "Laugh while you can, Elle, I will get you." Brie stopped laughing at this. Her face turned red.

"I told you not to call me that!" she hissed. Lee laughed at the two and looked around. Gabe noticed a man with a striking resmblance to Lee looking at them. He left the two girls to themselves and went over.

"Hello, I'm Gabriel. Are you Lee's brother?" he asked. The man laughed and looked at him.

"No, I'm her dad. Name's Wesley," he said. Gabe noted a slight southern drawl and laughed. Wesley looked at him and he stopped. "So, Gabriel, you here with Brie?"

"Yep, I met here at college," Gabe told him. He nodded and looked over at the two girls. "So how do you know Brie?"

"I met her several years ago. The family just kind of adopted her. Lee adores her," he said. "We met her in '93. She spent several years helping out when Lee was born. She just molded in. Another sister for the family."

"She has that habit. I've noticed that with everyone we have met," Gabe told him. He stopped talking when Brie came over.

"Hey, Wes," she said, hugging him. They were almost the same height and she didn't have to stretch to hug him. "So, you've met Gaybie."

"I said not to call me that," Gabe laughed. Brie smirked. "Fine, so what do we do?"

"Well, its Christmas. What do you think?" she laughed. She led him into a den where a giant christmas tree stood. She snapped her fingers and several more presents appeared under the tree. Gabe laughed and looked around. Brie noticed and began pointing people out. "The older guy over there is Greg. The blond boy and the people next to him are Ben,and his parents, Eric and Morganna. The midgit brunette with the pixie cut and the other boy are Tyler and Adi, Lee's little brother and sister."

"Ok, and Eric, and Wesley are brothers?" Gabe asked. She nodded. Angie walked into the den followed by Lee and Wesley.

"Present time," Angie said. "Whose Santa?" Tyler pointed at Lee, who pointed at Adi.

"Fine, I'll do it," Lee muttered. Brie walked over to her and said something. Lee laughed and nodded. Together they handed out the presents. When everyone had finished opening them, Brie snapped her fingers. Lee walked back around and grabbed two presents. She handed one to both Tyler and Adi. They tore into them to find a box. They each opened their boxes and dug around. Inside was another box, and then another. Finally they got to a small box and opened them. In each of their boxes sat a piece of dog crap. Both Brie and Lee started laughing. Angie looked at them with a faint smile.

"Whose idea was this?" she asked. Brie pointed at Lee and Lee returned the favor. They looked at each other and cracked up again.

LINE BREAK-

They finished eating dinner and Brie went to help Angie with the dishes. Before she went, she looked at Gabe. "No, eating the sweets," she said. Gabe looked at her and nodded. She snapped her fingers and handed him a chocolate bar. "Merry Christmas," she said. She turned and went to the kitchen.

"So, you went to college?" Angie asked. Brie nodded. "When?"

"Well, the college require my special attention," she said simply. Angie nodded and looked at the girl.

"And?"

"Well, I met John's boys." Brie told her. Angie stopped rinsing dishes and looked at her.

"How is John?"

"He died," Brie said shortly. Angie stopped again and hugged the girl.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing you could do."

"No, I could have not left. Azazel got him, Angie,"

"How?"

"He traded his life for Deans."

"Then he died a noble death."

"John's dead?" Wesley's voice came in. Brie nodded and Wesley walked over to her. "Oh, Brie, I'm so sorry," he told her. She nodded and went toward where she had put her coat.

"I'm going for a walk. Does Abby still live down the street?" she asked. Angie nodded and Brie slipped out the door.

Brie walked down the road until she came to a single story ranch. Walking towards the door, she rang the doorbell. A girl a few years older than Lee answered. She gasped.

"BRIE!" she yelled throwing her arms around the trickster. "I haven't seen you in forever!" An older woman walked into the entry, but stopped short.

"Brielle Reynolds, I have to say I am slightly jelous that you don't age," she laughed. Brie hugged her.

"It's been forever," She said, "How are you all?" Abby jumped up and down and grabbed her hand.

"We got a new dog!" she said, dragging her towards the couches. They talked for several hours and the dog jumped when the doorbell rang. Abby's mother answered the door. A man's voice drifted in.

"Is Brie here?" he asked. Brie looked up and her face broke into smile.

"Gaybie!" she cried jumping up. Gabe laughed and looked at her. "OH! Abby, this is my friend Gabriel. Gabriel this is Abby."

"Hi," Abby said. Her mother seemed at a lost for words.

"Brie, I found a town that is in need of our 'assistance',"Gabe told her.

"Which kind? Yours or mine?" she responded. She looked at Abby and her mother. "I have to go." They nodded and Brie hugged them both. "I'll be back. This isn't the last you will see of me." With that, they disappeared.

**New Chapter! Yay, review or die**


	10. A new kind of Angel

**Hi, I'm back. **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

Gabriel and Brie appeared in a dark alley. They were in a small town outside of gave Gabriel a look and moved out towards the street. It was dark and very few people were moving through the streets.

"Pendleton, Indiana requires our assistance?" she asked skeptically. Gabriel nodded and they stepped onto the sidewalk. Brie took a step to her right and began walking. Gabriel stared at her and then ran to catch up. When she stopped, they were standing outside of a small coffee house. She looked in the window and smirked. "Come on." She pulled him into the shop and walked to the counter. "We'll have two caramel apple ciders," she told the blonde girl behind the cash register. She nodded and started on their drinks.

"So what brings you back here, Brie?" the girl asked. Gabriel was surprised that Brie knew where they were and even more surprised that the people there knew her. Brie smirked and the girl shook her head. "One day, other hunters will come and I won't be able to stop them. Damnit! Brie, you need to be more careful."

"Kay, I know you are worried, but if I'm not Niahm, who am I?" Brie asked. Kay glared and opened her mouth.

"You would be the punk ass Hell spawned rebel ang-" Brie cut her off.

"If I was _anything_ like my damn 'siblings' or family, I would not be here. I would be lounging around with the others waiting for those demin-wrapped nightmares to raise my father," Brie hissed. Kay shrinked back. Gabriel was stunned and the others in the cafe were staring. A dark-haired boy around 17 came up to them.

"Brie, what are you doing here? Kay, Al, and I told you not to come back," he told her. Brie shook her head.

"Not my idea. Blame this douche next to me," Brie told him, pointing at Gabriel. The boy sized up the trickster and laughed.

"Brie, what are you up too?" the boy questioned.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" This came from the boy.

"No."

"No?"

"His idea."

"And you listened."

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Liar, you never listen to anyone."

"Damn straight. Problem is, he is probably stronger than me."

"Him?"

"No, the dinosaur next to him."

"Very funny."

"I try."

"Get out of town, Brie."

"Got business to attend to."

"Not in this town."

"Well, tell that to bozo over there."

"Brie, It's the day after Christmas."

"Really? 'Cause I totally didn't come from a Christmas party."

"Lee's?"

"Hells yeah, who else?"

"No more Winchesters."

"Don't bring him up."

"Why? He dump you? Tough shit."

"He died."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"He made a deal with a demon," Gabriel cut in. The boy glared at him.

"Why don't you just go fu-," Brie cut the boy off.

"Sam, Loki. God damn it! Shut the hell up!" Both Sam and Gabriel stared at her and then at each other. They both opened their mouths and then shut them. "Okay, we will leave. Damn it, Gabriel!"

"You guys don't have to leave. Just, Brie, no pranks," Sam said. Kay shot him a look and he nodded.

"You could go to school," Kay said. Brie laughed and pointed at Gabriel.

"Just got back from college," she laughed. Kay and Sam paled.

"Tell me it wasn't the one in Ohio,"Kay told them. They looked at their feet and smirked. Kay and Sam rolled their eyes and Sam muttered something under his breathe.

"I didn't kill anyone though. It was all Gabe's fault," Brie blurted.

"OH GOD, you're hell-spawned Ang-" Brie cut him off.

"No, he is Loki. You know, Norse, _definitly not Judeo-Christian_," she growled.

"He doen't know," Kay said later. The boys had gone on a supply run and the girls were talking. Brie nodded and Kay stared. "Brie, I think it might be better if you told him."

"Told him what? That I was Lucifer's daughter. The mischevious and evil Kiriel, the only angel to be born in Hell?" Brie hissed at her. Kay nodded and Brie glared.

"It might help," Kay told her. Brie nodded and looked at the girl.

"I remember when you were scared of me. You would never stand up to me like this back then," With this, Brie sat down and closed her eyes, ending the conversation.

**If you have read my other fic, the Infernal Devices xover, you will recognise the name. The same name, very different characters. Just Clarifying, **

**Review and read my other shit!**


	11. Kiss the Girl

**BEWARE OF CHEESE! The cheesiness factor in this chapter is atrocious! I got bored and wanted to ah.. speed a things up. Yeah. So instead of them slowley falling in love, we have major weirdness here and kissing. Lots of kissing. You have been warned.**

**Reviews are love and I feel very unloved. **

**Every review also supplies candy for my brother Gabriel and lessons in how humans act and human slang and phrases for my clueless brother Castiel. **

**This is the transcript of what follows after I told them that-**

**Castiel: I do not understand, why must I take lessons on human nature?**

**Me: Cas, dear, do you remember what Dean said?**

**Castiel: What time? Dean tends to talk a lot**

**Gabriel: Aww...you and your boyfriend are so cute**

**Me: Gabriel! You know Dean is totally my squishy friend, not Castiel's boyfriend**

**Castiel: Well, actually, Dean is my boyfriend**

**Gabriel: O_O**

**Me: O_o**

**Sam: O_o**

**Bobby: O_o**

**Crowley: O_O**

**Ruby: O_o**

**Me: Damn it! Ruby, get your demon-y bitchy ass outta here**

**Ruby: What ya gonna do, feathers? Smite me?**

**Gabriel: Hells YEAH**

**(bright light fills room and Ruby is smited)**

**ME: OK! Ding Dong, the bitch is dead**

**Dean: What did I mis-**

**(Everyone stares at Dean)**

**Me: Sooooo...Dean...how are you and your boyfriend doing?**

**Dean: Damn it! CAS!**

**(I am not going to describe the next scene.. few hours later)**

**Me: Hello? Is anyone still alive?**

**Azazel: Yes**

**Me: God Damn it! (this is where I passed out)**

**Azazel: The underdeveloped angel girl is not the owner of the show Supernatural and/or a grace. It is now mine.**

Kay and Brie started as the boys came back into the room. Gabriel had a huge smile on his face and he was carrying a plastic Marsh bag. He reached inside and threw the contents at Brie.

"GUMMY BEARS!" Brie was completly addicted to the sweet gummy treat and she jumped up and kissed Gabriel. He started and pulled back.

"What was that?" he asked in disbelief. Brie reddened and the two hunters in the room snickered at them. Gabriel glared at them and snapped, he and Brie dissappeared.

( I was very much tempted to have Brie say that she learned that from the pizza man, but she isn't my brother and does not watch and/or discuss porn with the Winchesters)

Brie looked around at the room. Gabriel had zapped them out of Kay and Sam's flat. She blushed again and looked at Gabriel. Gabrie smirked when she opened her mouth. Apologies flew out of it, her Scottish lilt growing more and more defined.

"Oh my God, Gabriel, I am sooo sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. Well, I did, but...I don't know. I'm so sorry, though-," Gabriel cut her off.

"Geez! You can talk fast! Brie, it's fine," he told her. Brie closed her mouth and looked at him. Gabriel was smirking and looking back at her. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. His face buried in her hair. "It's ok," he murmured into the brown curls. She pulled back slightly and Gabriel brought his face towards hers. Their lips met in a hesitant kiss, but neither pulled back from the embrace. It grew heated quickly. After a few minutes, they pulled back for air.

"Oookkkkaaayyy," Brie dragged out. Gabriel laughed and kissed her again. This kiss was not as hesitant, but it was quicker and less heated.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you," Gabriel told her. This time, it was Brie that dragged him back into a kiss and after that they fell into happy oblivion.


	12. Memories and Fears

_Kiriel was running. Her father, Lucifer was now trapped in Hell. She was the next target and she feared for her life. God had sent the remaining Archangels and a few lower angels to kill her. Among those angels were Gabriel and Michael. The half-demon/half-angel girl ran as far from her pursuers. Kiriel hadn't taken a side during the civil war, not wanting to offend God or her father. This was her mistake. She fled and hid with the Celtic people._

_She took a vessel. A 20 year old Celtic girl named Brielle. The girl had long brown curls and large brown eyes. The Celtic priests or Druids called her Niahm. She became the goddess of beauty and brightness, as well as mischief and trickery. And here she stayed, until the Romans converted the Celtic land and they drove her out. _

_She ran for several years. Christianity and the angels were spreading to farther reaches of the Earth. Few believed in the Gods. Kiriel ran and hid with the Norse. She was worshiped as Hel. The being who devoured cowards and oath-breakers. She stayed with them until she left in 1678. In 1692, she decided to visit Salem. She decided that the girls there needed to be punished. She sent them hallucinations and laughed as they suffered. She stopped laughing when they got innocents killed. She managed to save one. A girl who had been turned by vampires. Her name was Sierra. _

_Kiriel roamed the Earth, tricking people and hiding from angels. She trusted only three people for a while. The first being the vampire, the second being a fallen angel, Balthazar. The last was a minor angel who had saved her life. A young angel named Anna. She learned that Anna fell in the late 20__th__ century. She searched for the young angel for a while, but never found her._

_During this time, she met John Winchester. She saved his life. He had tried to kill her and then insulted her, but she continued to help him. He became the fourth person that she trusted. In 1994, she met Wesley Adams and his family. Wesley was 14 when they met and in 1998, when Lee was born, she agreed to be the godmother. She stopped talking to John for a few years during these years and the next 7 after them. In 2005, she was summoned by John for help. He had figured out what she was and how to trap her. Holy fire and a devil's trap surrounded her and she was stuck. She turned to see who had summoned her and she started when she saw John. _

_"Where is Azazel?" he demanded. Kiriel told him that she didn't know and tried to plead with him. "Should exorcise you here, monster? Tell me where Azazel is! You should know that hell-spawn. Tell me!"_

_"I don't know. John, I would have helped you without you summonung and trapping me here. Please, John," she begged. He shook his head and left. She phoned Kay and Sam, two young hunters she had met when they were 15 in 2001. They were close to her location and they appeared quickly. They let her loose and she left. A year later, she met Gabriel and the Winchesters and-_

It cut off. Gabriel retracted his fingers from Brielle's forehead and stared at her. She was familiar because of the fact, she was Hel. He had met her a few times in the past, but never actually knew her. She was also familiar because she was the thing he had been ordered to kill. The fact that she trusted two angels surprised him. He hadn't known that Anna had found her and then had let her go. He looked at the sleeping girl/goddess/ half-angel-half-demon cuddled up next to him. He felt bad for reading her memories, but he was curious about the girl he had fallen in love with. He also was curious about what Kay had said in the cafe. He didn't know what to do, but he knew one thing. He wasn't going to let the angels kill her.

Several Months Later  
-

The Winchesters were in Florida. A man had gone missing from a weird mystery spot and they wanted to find out what happened to him. Sam woke up to Asia's Heat of The Moment and Dean dancing.

"Dude, Asia?" he asked his brother. Dean nodded and they went to a diner. They walked in and saw a familiar face. Brielle was sititing at a booth and waved at the boys. They came over and sat down with her. Dean looked at the specials and nudged Sam.

"Look, Tuesday, A pig and a poke," he laughed. Brie looked at them.

"This is important, Dean. Grow up," she told them. They stared when they saw that her eyes were bright from unshed tears and her serious voice.

"What is it?" Sam, the more empathetic of the two asked. Brie looked around. When she turned back to the boys, she paused.

"What do you know of the daeva? The daughter of Lucifer and Lilith," she asked them. The boys stared at her. "Do you have your fathers journal?" Dean nodded and handed it to her. She grabbed it and began to leaf through it. She stopped on a page, took something out of it and showed it to the boys.

_I found the daeva, Kiriel. Her identity surprised me slighty. I realize that she has lied to me. I questioned her about the demon and she refused to answer. She is not to be trusted. Dean, Sam, if you are reading this, the daeva is not human and never was. Nor is she a goddess, she is half angel and half-demon. If you meet her, run. She cannot be killed, but she can be trapped. Holy oil and a devils trap together should keep her trapped. _

"So, why is this important?" Dean asked. She showed them what she had pulled out of the journal. It was a picture. It was a picture of her. Dean and Sam shared a look and then looked back at her. "Why would you tell us this?" Dean asked.

"Because I trust you," she told him. The boys shared a thought.

"Can you save Dean?" Sam asked. Brie was staring at the table, when she looked up, she was crying.

"No. I am so sorry, but both demons and the angels have orders to kill me on sight," she told them. "I really like you two. Your father betrayed me and I am surprised that I am trusting you now."

Gabriel was looking for Brielle. She had left. After several months, he gave up and went to Florida. He found a jerk who didn't believe in wormholes and dropped him in one. He sat at the diner when he saw Brie come in. He watched her talk to the Winchesters and then leave. He was upset that he hadn't talked to her while she was there. He would find her again.

Bobby walked into his living room. He stopped when he saw the trickster girl. She was staring out the window and then turned to look at him.

"I need your help."

**Duh duh duh dun...Something bad is gonna happen. What did you guys think about her past?**

**Reviews feed my brother Gabriel and help Castiel with his 'people skills'**


	13. With the Devil's Daughter Part 1

**OMG! I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers! My brothers are eating and learning! So last chapter had a bit of some new ideas and from what I heard you guys like it. So new chapter!**

**I would like to thank: Crimcon22, Anti-Creddie All Seddie, Arlaeflores, Everlasting-Scars, Forever Awesomer, GallifreyGrl, JasmineChyanne, Maros-song, SamTheShortyMan (love the name) SingerGirl1645, TheAngelGirl357, geminadream, and vampire luverxoxo for following this story.**

**Also, thank you all who reviewed. I love getting them!**

**I do not own Supernatural and if I did, I would be in it**

Bobby stared at the girl in shock. She looked slightly beat up and nervous. He nodded and looked around. Seeing no one, he started talking. "So, what is it,girl?" His voice was gruff and Brie flinched.

"Well, I am in a bit of a sticking situation," she began, "Um, I currently have demons out to get me." Bobby didn't look very surprised and she continued. "My mother, ummm, she has sent some demons after me." Bobby looked at her.

"From all the lore that I have read, Niamh, you were found outside a Celtic village, babbling about being hunted. Nowhere does it mention an evil mother," he told her. She nodded an looked around. Bobby noticed and sighed. "Would you rather go to the panic room?"

"NO! Uh-I mean, no, thanks," she yelled. Bobby startled and held his hands up. "I'm sorry. Salt gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Wanna drink?" Brie nodded and Bobby got up to get her one. Brie looked up and noticed she was standing near the corner of a devil's trap. _Wow, another inch and I would have been stuck,_ she thought to herself. Bobby returned with a beer and Brie grabbed it. Popping it open, she took a swig. She promptly started choking. She stumbled and landed in the devil's trap.

"Crud," she laughed. She could easily break the trap and wasn't too worried. Best to let Bobby think he had won. The old drunk smirked and looked at her.

"John told me. You have quite a place in all lore," he told her. She laughed, but nodded along. "But, no where have I found who your mother is. Who is it?" he added.

"Trust me. I want to kill her as much as you do," She laughed. Bobby raised an eyebrow and waited for her to explain farther. "Lilith. That's who my mother is. You know, I already told the boys this."

"Really. You told the two men who wanted to kill you a year ago," Bobby asked. Brie swallowed. She had left Gabriel 6 months before and didn't want to talk about the past year. Bobby noticed her hesitation and asked another question. "Why?"

"Why what? Why did I tell them? Or why do I trust them in the first place? Truth is the answer to both is I don't know," she told him. "I'll help you find and kill her. Where do we start?"

-A few months later-

Right before they go kill Lilith-

Sam and Dean walked into Bobby's house. They stopped short when they saw the goddess in the room. She turned, waved and then went back to her book. Dean gawked while Sam went to find Bobby. The old man came up the stairs and nodded at the boys.

"Do you wish to explain the goddess all homey in your living room?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head and Brie laughed.

"Well, we are going to kill my mother. Why wouldn't I be here?" she laughed. Sam smiled slightly and Dean laughed. Of course, Ruby picked that moment to appear.

"You're Kiriel?" the demon asked. She was surprised at the appearance of the famous Daeva and laughed. Brie smirked and walked up to her.

"Yeah, so have you got an issue with that?" Brie said, purposely thickening her already thick accent. Ruby rolled her eyes and looked at Sam. Brie waved her hands around until all were looking at her. "Okay, do any of you actually know how to kill her? Cuz, I may be a daeva and her daughter, but I don't have a damn clue." Ruby glared and Brie smirked. She turned to Sam, "If you get your pet, can I call mine?" Sam nodded and she closed her eyes.

"Dude, you just look like you're pooping," Dean said. Brie opened an eye and glared.

"Finally, do you know how hard it is to find you?" a new voice came. Ruby shrank back as the trickster appeared. "I have been searching everywhere."

"You have him as a pet?" she asked. Again, she was surprised. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"You know I love you, Gaybie," Brie laughed. Just to prove her point, she walked over and kissed him. "Let's get going."

**This is me apologizing for the crappiness of the chapter. And shortness. But...Gabe is back! And she called him Gaybie! Points for that? Well, you know the drill, review and tell others. **

**OH, get on Facebook and like the page**_** I believe in Superwholock! Screw you if you don't!**_

**Current new admin contest! GO!**


	14. Killing the bitch, meet a friend

Gabriel smirked at the group in front of him. "Wow, quite a gathering. A demon, two morons, a incredibly hot goddess, a drunk, and the smart, handsome, funny-" Dean cut him off.

"Brie? Is this your pet? Since when is he a pet?" Dean asked the girl. Brie smirked and hugged the man.

"You're my other pet, Dean-o," she laughed. Dean and Gabriel pouted while everyone else laughed. Gabriel punched Dean and Dean punched him back. Brie cleared her throat and both men looked at her.

"He started it," Gabriel said, pointing at Dean. DEan did the same and Brie rolled her eyes. "Sorry" both men said.

"Ok, so my mom is currently near here-" Brie started. The planning had started.

Dean went to stab the little girl. The mother was telling him to, but Brie stopped him. "It's not her. It's not Lilith," she warned him. The little girl woke up and started crying. Dean looked at Brie and raised an eyebrow. Brie shrugged and they left the room. Heading downstairs, Ruby stood in their way. Brie took a step back and Ruby smirked.

"Kiriel, you are one hard to fond bitch, you know that?" she sneered. Brie stuck out her tongue and went to snap her fingers. Ruby grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I can break your arm again girl," she laughed. Brie wrenched her hand back and glared.

"Hello, mother. How was Hell?"

Lilith snapped her fingers and the dust scattered. Hellhounds broke in and tore Dean to pieces. Brie and Sam watched in horror as the older Winchester died. When Dean was dead, Lilith turned to them. She flicked her wrist and both went flying across the room and hit the wall. Lilith smirked and walked over to Brie. "How have you been? Hanging around with hunters, are you?" she laughed. Brie spat in her face. Lilith pulled back and smacked the girl. Brie spat blood this time and smiled, her teeth coated with her own blood.

"No, mother, I've been hanging around Winchesters, normal people, and Loki," Brie laughed, "Have an issue with that?" Lilith smacked her again. Brie smiled wider and laughed. Lilith went to kill them and a white light filled the room. When it receded, Ruby's meatsuit lay dead on the floor. Sam caught his breath and went over to Brie. He smacked and Brie winced.

"You let this happen. You knew that Ruby was really Lilith," he accused. Brie shook her head and Sam slapped her again. "Tell me the truth."

"I happened to like the two of you," Brie hissed. Her nose was broken and her teeth were coated with blood. "I even dated your daddy." She was taunting him now and Sam punched her.

"Get out of my sight and if I ever see you again, I will kill you," Sam threatened. Brie nodded and snapped her fingers. She was gone.

_Brie walked into the high school. She was posing as a freshman and had made her vessel look younger. She watched silently and laughed at the idiots around her. She had eight people on her hit list already and was looking for more. She had saved John a few months before and hadn't done many pranks. A tall boy with longish brown hair walked by her. Watching over her shoulder, she watched someone trip him. Brie turned and looked at the kid who had done the tripping._

_"That wasn't very nice of you," she informed him. The senior looked her up and down and laughed loudly._

_"Sweetie, mind you own business and get back to England," he laughed. Brie walked to the boy and held out her hand. The boy hesitated, but took the offered hand. Brie hauled him up and turned to the bully._

_"One, I am not English, I am Scottish. Two, you do not want to mess with me," she threatened. Her voice low and dangerous. The boy looked around nervously, but wanted the last laugh._

_"Scot, you're cute and all, but you can't take me down," he laughed. Brie raised an eyebrow and turned around. "See, can't do anything." Brie swung around and caught him with a right hook to the jaw. The boy stumbled back and looked at her shocked._

_"Get the bloody hell out of my face," she said dangerously. She turned to the boy and held her hand out. "Name's Brielle Reynolds."_

_"Wesley Adams," the boy answered._

**Hi, this is the rewrite of the chapter I posted last night and then deleted this morning.**

**Review**


	15. A backstory, Dust in the Wind

**Hi! I'm here. Taking a break and focusing on Brie's past at the moment. Don't hate me! **

**Review, Gabriel and Brie want more candy!**

**I do not own Supernatural or the songs featured in this chapter. The songs are Dust in the Wind by Kansas and Skinny Love by Birdy, tedchnically, I own all characters in this chapter.**

The pair of freshmen walked through the halls. Both remained quiet for the majority of the walk to their next class. History. Brie was laughing inside at this because she had lived through most of it. Although, no one here knew that. Wesley spoke up after a while.

"So, how did you end up here? I mean, you don't find many Scottish girls around these parts," Brie noted then, he had a slight southern accent. North Carolina, if she wanted to hazard a guess.

"Familial issues, what about you? North Carolina, right? I loved it there," she told him. Wesley raised an eyebrow at her question, but told her that his parents had just gotten divorced. Brie raised an eyebrow at the information, but kept quiet.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked, startling from her thoughts. Brie nodded and thought of the only memories she had of her family. She remember watching her father get thrown into a cage and her mother put under a close watch. She had watched her uncle Azazel screw up people's lives and shuddered at the thought. They arrived at the class and the teacher sat her next to Wesley. She smirked at him and then made the teacher look like an idiot.

When the class and school ended, Brie grabbed Wesley's hand and dragged him to the club she was playing at that night. Wesley took a look at the club and then at her.

"You know that we are under 18?" he asked. "This is a club." Brie laughed and dragged him in. The bartender looked at Brie and smiled. Brie went up to talk to him and Wesley saw him nod. Brie nodded and went back to Wesley.

"You're good. Come on, I got to get ready," Brie told him. She dragged him into a small back room and turned on the lights. The small room actually was fairly large inside. Brie had expanded it. It was a rocker purple and lime green. A loft bed sat in a corner and had a dresser under it. A vanity was pushed up against the far wall, covered in various make up and other stuff. An egg chair was in the farthest corner, surrounded by books. Wesley went and looked at them.

"Angelology, Demonology, The Bible, Ghosts Stories, How to kill demons books, what are you reading? " He asked her. She laughed and looked at the stack.

"You should see what I have in my storage unit," she told him. Wesley was wondering where her parents were and then asked. Brie paused, her smile fading and the light in her eyes dying. "It's not of import."

"You didn't move here for familial reasons, did you?" He asked. Brie blushed and looked at the ground.

"No, well, yes. I'm being hunted. I was never suppose to be born and neither side wants me alive. You see, we had this..civil war in my family. My father was banished and since I didn't ever take a side, both want to kill me. I've been running for years now," she told him. It was the closest she could get to the real story without telling him the truth. "Now, shoo. Murph wants some help getting ready tonight. I need to change," she drove him off and changed.

When she finished, she looked in the mirror. Her long brown hair was highlighted with red and pulled into a curly french twist. Her eye makeup was a smoky grey around her large brown eyes with a heavy coat of eyeliner. Her lips were a dark pink and her cheeks a light pink that matched her skin. She wore knee-high black boots with a black tutu style skirt and camo tight. The shirt that finished the look was an older Kansas shirt that said 'All we are is dust in the Wind'. She was ready and it was two minutes till she went on. She grabbed her guitar and ran onto the stage. Wesley had apparently called his parents because two adults and an older teenage girl stood near him. She smiled and waved at them. Grabbing the mircrophone, she introduced herself and the song. Then, she began to play.

I close my eyes

Only for a moment and the moment's gone

All my dreams Pass before my eyes with curiosity  
Dust in the wind

All they are is dust in the wind

Same old song

Just a drop of water in an endless sea

All we do

Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see

(Aa aa aa)Dust in the wind

All we are is dust in the windOh, ho, ho  
Now don't hang on Nothin' last forever but the earth and skyIt slips away

And all your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind

All we are is dust in the wind

(All we are is dust in the wind)  
Dust in the wind

(Everything is dust in the wind)

Everything is dust in the wind

(In the wind)  
(Ooo)(Ooo)(Ooo)

Wesley laughed at the song and her shirt. It was completly obvious why she had done that one first. She finished and started a new one.

Come on skinny love, just last the year  
Pour a little salt, we were never here  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Right at the moment this order's tall

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And in the morning, I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines

Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
_Suckle on the hope in light brassiere  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split

And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind

And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines

Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my

Wesley tried to remember if he had ever heard that song and came to the conclusion he had not. It was an interesting song and she pulled it off well. She did several more songs and leapt off the stage. She made her way to Wesley and his family. She stuck her hand out.

"'llo, I'm Brielle Reynolds," she introduced herself. She shook both of his parents hands and then the older sisters. The sisters name was Kate and the parents Greg and Angie.

"Wow, you're Scottish," Kate said when she shook her hand. Brie laughed and asked how many times people were going to say that. Everyone laughed at this and Angie complemented Brie on her singing.

"Thanks, Mrs. Adams. I enjoy it. It gets me money and shelter and its fun," she told the older woman. Angie looked at the goddess and she explained, "I'm running from some familial stuff at the moment. Actually, have been most of my life." Angie nodded and the night continued on.


	16. History and Friends

**A new chapter already! I am on a role. Hope you like!**

**Reviews feed Gabriel and Brie and teach Castiel people skills!**

**I do not own Supernatural!**

**Balthazar is in this chapter! YAY!**

The next day, the bullies returned. They shoved Wesley into the lockers and then turned to Brie. The largest cracked his knuckles and looked her up and down. "Well, look at this. The little slut," he laughed at his friends. Brie saw red and began firing offf at him.

"Tá tú mac soith! Raibh mé in ann tú a mharú anois agus nach mbeadh aon duine fógra. Níos fearr fós, raibh mé in ann trick tú, ach bhuail mé ansin a bheith gafa. Ná praiseach tú liom arís nó beidh mé tú a mharú sula mbeadh duine ar bith faoi deara cad a bhí á dhéanamh agam. Tá mé cairde i roinnt áiteanna an-ard agus beidh deireadh tú. Ná teagmháil Wesley arís. Rinne sé aon rud chun tú, agus nach bhfuil ag dul a bheith praiseach le do do siamsaíochta. Is é mo athair in áit cáiliúil sa tír. Tá sé Lucifer. Chuala tú riamh de sé agat ar leathcheann. Más rud é go raibh sé anseo, bheadh sé deireadh tú níos tapúla ná a thiocfadh liom. Faigh an ifreann ar shiúl ó dom tú bastaird tinn,(A)" she paused for breathe. The entire hallway had stopped and started staring at them. Wesley picked up the words Lucifer and his name. Other than that, he had no idea what she was saying. Apparently, no one else did. The bullies stared at the girl in shock. And then, she started yelling in another language. "O, nad ydych yn gwybod yr hyn rwy'n ei ddweud yn ei wneud i chi eich bastard braster. Nid wyf yn teimlo ddrwg i chi yn unig oherwydd eich bod yn cael cymaint o hunan-barch mor isel sydd gennych i fwlio eraill er mwyn i chi deimlo'n dda amdanoch eich hun. Cael y fuck i ffwrdd oddi wrthyf a lladd eich hun.(B)"

"Brielle, get a hold of yourself. No one understands.. whatever language you are speaking in," Wesley yelled at her. She looked at him and calmed down. She shoved something into Wesleys hand and walked out of the school. A few days later, a sub came in. She looked like Brie a few years older and Wesley stared. She winked at him and began.

"Hello, I am Ms. MacManus. I will be subbing for your history teacher for a few days," she informed them. When the class was over, she motioned for Wesley. "Sups, Wes,"she laughed. He looked at her and she looked at herself. "Oh, I forgot." She snapped her fingers and de-aged. Wesley stared in shock as a 14- year old Brie stood where his sub had a second before.

"What are you?" he asked. And the rest is history.

-Present Day-

Brie stared at the open road, remembering when she had met Wesley. It had been much easier then than it was now. The archangel knew who she was and that she was alive. She had ran, again. She turned the radio on and turned it off when she heard the song "Sinister Kid" by the Black Keys came on. It reminded her too much of her life and she couldn't take it. She had stolen a car. She needed to think and needed time. Sam had blamed her for Dean going to Hell. She saw a bar and decided to play a set.

Gabriel was depressed. He sat in another bar, waiting for the bartender to annouce the act. Everytime, he hoped he would hear a familiar name, but no dice. He down another drink and ordered another. His waitress was a tall blonde wearing next to nothing. He paid her no attention. She gave him a look when he ordered his nineth shot of whiskey and finally spoke up.

"Girl problems? You know, I could always help you with that," she flirted. If it had been a time before he met Brie, he would have taken her offer. This time, he shook his head and down his shot. The girl blew her breathe out in frustration and walked away. Gabriel watched her leave and sighed. He didn't know why Brie had left, but he thought it had something to do with who he was. He wasn't paying attention and heard the new act come on and begin playing.

_You've been running for so long, still breathing,  
Hoping soon to find a song worth singing.  
Every chapter of this note, they're reading,  
But you're slowly losing hope on bleeding._

He looked up to see a brunnette in jeans and a Kansas shirt singing. She looked sad and familiar. It was Brie.

_I'll carry you, my darkest desire.  
When life sings to you through devil's choirs.  
F.E.A.R. won't steal what burns in you,  
I'll carry you away from the fire._

My desire, devil's choirs  
My desire, devil's choirs

He listen to the lyrics and smiled sadly. She was sad. That much was obvious from her song. When she did her sets, you could tell how she was feeling by listening to the songs. The song finished and another one began.

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
_The song was even more messed up than the first and he saw slight tears going down her face. He felt himself die a little at her pain. She continued singing though.

_I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
_In my time of dying_

She finished the song and wiped tears from her eyes. She looked around and sighed. Every bar she sung in, she looked for him and didn't see him.

"Hi, I'm Brie. Umm, the last two songs were dedicated to my best friend Gabriel, who I really miss and haven't seen in a few months," she told the crowd. Gabriel sat up in his chair quickly and looked at her. She smiled sadly at the crowd and sang a third song.

_A sinister kid  
Is a kid who  
Runs to meet his maker  
A child that's sprinting  
The day he's born  
Straight into his Makers arms  
And that's me, that's me  
The boy with the broken halo  
That's me, that's me  
The devil wont  
Let me be_

She finished her set, walked off stage and walked to the bar. She ordered a shot of whiskey and looked around. Gabriel slid up behind her and asked if she wanted a drink. She turned around, telling him to bug off, and then stopped.

"Gabe? I thought you wanted to kill me?" she asked him. He shook his head and grabbed her arm when she went to get up.

"Brie, I never wanted to kill you when I was first ordered to," he told her. She nodded and looked around.

"Wanna go meet another friend of mine?" she asked mischeviously. He shrugged and they left the bar. Opening her car's door, she got in and started it. Gabriel climbed in after a moment's hestitation. And off they went.

They stopped at a large house and Gabriel looked at Brie. She smiled and looked at the dark house. She snapped her fingers and they were in a club-like room. Gabriel looked around as Brie held up a finger and left the room.

"Balthazar! Where are you, damn it?" she called. An older blonde man appeared. He wore a grey vee-neck teeshirt and a suit jacket.

"Ahh, the scottish girl who is in over her head," he laughed. Brie smirked.

"Ohh, the British angel who stole a bunch of shit and hid," she answered. The angel pulled her into a hug and laughed. "So, I got someone in the club room you might want to meet," she told him. He raised an eyebrow and transported them to the room.

"Gabriel?" the angel asked in disbelief. Gabriel had gone missing not long after Kiriel or Brie did. Gabriel looked in shock between Brie and Balthazar.

"Brie, how many angels are you friends with?" he asked her. She shrugged and held up three fingers.

"You, Anna, and Balthy," she answered cheerfully. Both angels looked at her and she grinned.

**Translations:**

**(A) You son of a bitch! I could kill you now and not one person would notice. Better yet, I could trick you, but I met then get caught. Don't you mess with me again or I will kill you before anyone would notice what I was doing. I have friends in some very high places and will end you. Don't touch Wesley again. He did nothing to you and doesn't deserve to be mess with for your entertainment. My father is rather famous in the country. He's Lucifer. Ever heard of him you idiot. If he was here, he would end you faster than I could. Get the hell away from me you sick bastard (Gaelic)**

**(B) Oh, you don't know what I'm saying do you you fat bastard. I don't feel bad for you just because you have such a so low self esteem that you have to bully others so you feel good about yourself. Get the fuck away from me and kill yourself. (Welsh)**

**REVIEW OR DIE!**


	17. Castiel

**Super short chapter! I'm sorry! More later, review and read my other stories!**

**ME NO OWN!**

_4 months after Dean went to Hell AKA Lazarus Rising_

Brie sat at a bar. Gabriel had gone to mess with some guy and she was bored. The shot in her hand went down her throat and she ordered another. The bartender looked at her, but gave her another. She was busy, thinking about her past.

_Flashback (these happen a lot)_

_"Kiriel! Get over here now!" Lucifer yelled. Kiriel had ran off during training and he was tired of it. The little daeva stuck her head up and giggled. Lucifer smiled, unable to prevent himself. It was impossible to stay mad at the girl. He held his arms out and she ran into them._

The shot was gone. She had drank it during the flashback. She looked at the bar and heard a familiar voice.

"I'll have a beer," Dean ordered, sliding next to her. She smiled at him and looked away. Only to look back.

"DE!"she cried hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. Her mind was spinning at a million miles a minute. "You were dead! My mother sicced her hellhounds on you," she rambled.

"Yeah, I woke up in a pine box a few days ago," he told her. She raised an eyebrow. He nodded and she whistled. "I need your help. I'm summoning whoever brought me back," he told her. She nodded and they left.

_In the barn_

Bobby finished painting the last few sigils. Dean looked at everything they had and made a checklist. Brie knew that known of it would work if it was what she thought it was. Bobby said the summoning spell and they waited. The lights flickered and the doors flew open. A man in a trench coat walked in. Dean and Bobby fired rounds at him, but he never flinched. When he was close enough, Dean stabbed him. It did nothing. He pressed to fingers to Bobby's head and the old man slumped.

"Who are you?" Dean asked. The man looked at him coolly.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition," he said. Brie raised her eyebrows, but didn't flinch. She was getting use to the angels. The man stepped towards her and she stepped back.

"Woah, whatever you tell him, you tell me. I have friends in some pretty high places, angel," she threatened. The angel looked at her.

"What are you?" Dean asked this time. The angel looked at him.

"I am an angel of the lord," he said. Two black silloutes of wings flashed and Dean looked at Brie.

"Can you do that? That's pretty cool," he asked her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the angel.

"It was nice meeting you Castiel, but I have a date with Gaybie," she laughed.

"You still talk to that jerk?" Dean asked. She nodded and snapped her fingers. She changed into a black lace dress with a blue belt and matching tights.

"BYE! Oh, and Balthazar says hi, Cas," she laughed as she left.

**REVIEW**


	18. Bars and Flashbacks

**HIYA! I am back. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for helping my always hungry brother and socially inept one. Anyway, please Read and leave a comment cuz if you do you are flat out awesome. **

**I do not own!**

**Castiel: Yes, I know you do not own the Winchesters**

**Gabriel: She was telling everyone else, Cassie**

**Castiel: I was aware of that**

**Help them PLEASE**

**Gabriel: And give me candy**

Brie walked into the coffe shop. Gabriel was sitting in a corner booth, staring out the window. She snuck up and kissed him. He jumped and pulled her down on him. She laughed and sat up. She flicked his nose and stared at him. "Hi," she said simply. He laughed and stared at the girl behind the counter. Brie slapped him and he kissed her.

"Hi, how was the summoning?" he asked her. She shrugged and looked around.

"Castiel was there," she told him after a minute. Gabriel froze and stared at her. His muscles tensing almost as if to attack. "Calm down, he's not here."

"I know, but my brothers are unpredictable," he told her. She smiled slightly and brushed his hair from his face. He blew a breath out at her and laughed.

"So, where to?" she asked him. He smiled and snapped his fingers. Brie looked around to find them in a small bar. She looked at him and then walked to the bar. She was deep in thought when a familiar voice drug her out of it.

"Is that little Brielle Reynolds all grown up?" the voice said. Brie turned to see a middle aged man looking at her. She smiled and ran up to hug him. Gabriel smirked knowingly.

"PHIL! I haven't seen you in years! How are you?" she asked excitedly. Phil laughed and they began to talk. Around an hour later, Phil asked Brie to do a few songs.

"Please girl, you were the best act this place has seen," he said. She agreed and mounted the stage. Phil got on the speaker. "Alright folks, if you were here 10 years ago, you will remember Brielle Reynolds, the cute little 13 year old, well she is back and agreed to do a few songs." A few of the older patrons clapped and whistled. Brielle sat down and began strumming a guitar.

_It's taken a lifetime to lose my way  
A lifetime of yesterdays  
All the wasted time on my hands turns to sand  
And fades in the wind_

_Crossing lines, small crimes_  
_Taking back what is mine_

_I'm fine in the fire_  
_I feed on the friction_  
_I'm right where I should be_  
_Don't try and fix me_  
_I'm fine in the fire_  
_I feed on the friction_  
_I'm right where I should be_  
_Don't try and fix me_

For Gabriel, it was like hearing her for the first time. They had gotten in a fight a few months before and she was no longer as depressed. It suited her to be happy. She finished the song and began strumming a song. Before she could get to the lyrics, she stopped.

"Hey, Gabriel, get your ass up here," she told him. He climbed up and sat next to her. She showed him the song and he nodded.

"I don't like walking around this old and empty house," Brielle began. Gabriel sang the next part and they began the duet.

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry_

_Our bodies safe to shore_

When they finished the song, Brie leaned over and kissed Gabriel. The crowd cheered and Gabriel felt her smirk into the kiss. When she pulled back, he grabbed her and kissed her again. A desperate, passionate kiss, this got even more cheers. Brielle got up and went over to Phil. He tried to give her money, but she declined it and told him goodbye. They left the bar and went to a hotel.

"Tell me about you and John," Gabriel asked. Brie startled and looked at him. He nodded and she took a breath.

"He was a hunter. I admit I kind of felt bad for him at first. No one deserves to live like he did. So, I saved his life a few times and never told him my name. I never really talked to Bobby or the boys," she sighed, "He got angry one night and trapped me. He demanded I told him who and what I was. Then, he kissed me. I told him. We grew apart and then in 2005, he summoned me. He trapped me and tortured me for information I didn't have on Azazel." She had started crying. He wasn't use to her showing emotions and it scared him. Gabriel stared at her and then wrapped his arms around her. He murmered into her hair. She continued crying and he rocked her into the night.

X

_"John! I don't know anything! I haven't spoken to either side in centuries!" she cried as he dug into her with the angel blade. She screamed and he asked the same question again._

_"Where is Azazel?" he demanded as he dug the blade in further. She bit her lip and shook her head. "Fine, rot in here." He left and Brielle sat in the trap crying. _

_A few days later, she heard through the networks that the Winchester brothers were back at it, looking for their father. She followed them and helped them without them knowing. She didn't ever actually meet them till the college._

X

The next morning, they had waffles and Brie watched a movie about the apocalypse. She thought it was worthwhile considering the circumstances. Gabriel sat next to her and laughed at humans and their theories. Afterwards, they parted ways and Brie headed towards the Winchesters.


	19. Ghost Sickness and shit

**HI, I am so sorry that this is so late! My internet was down and I had major writer's block. I am back now and will post again as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Castiel: Casbriel, please explain why you have kidnapped Sam and Dean?**

**Me: Blame Kripke and Gamble, they run the show**

**Gabriel: Oh, yeah, cuz you own nothing!**

**Me: Shut your cakehole, Gabriel. Don't make me smite you!**

**(I chase after Gabriel)**

**Castiel: My little sister owns nothing**

The Winchesters, being the incompetant people they are, had screwed up, again. Dean somehow managed to catch 'ghost sickness'. Of course, Brie being the amazing person she was, decided to help. Sam and Bobby had gone to roadhaul a ghost and Dean was having a panic attack in the hotel room. She popped into the room and Dean screamed. Full on little girl scream. When he calmed down, he yelled at her. She shrugged and went towards the bed. Sitting down, she examined him.

"Wow, I actually thought you would be dead by now," she told him. He looked at her in shock.

"You actually want me to die?" Dean asked her. She shook her head and looked at her nails. Dean stared at her. She looked up when someone broke the door down. It was the police officer.

"This is all your fault!" he yelled at Dean. Dean stared at the man and Brie pushed Dean back. "Who the hell are you, girl?" Brie raised her eyebrows.

"Are you adressing me? Are you really talking to me?" she asked, her voice rising slightly. Her eyes glowed a soft white and she looked downright murderous. The police man looked at her in shock and took a step back. "You puny, little dick! I have been alive for millennuim! I am not a girl!"

"What are you talking about?" the man wimpered. Brie took a step forward and slapped him. He cringed and then grasped his chest. "Help."

"No, you don't deserve it," Brie told him coldly. Dean shrank back from her tone, he was far too scared to look at her. She watched the man die and then turned to Dean. "He was a dick, didn't you hear him?" she asked. Dean looked in awe at the change in her personality. He felt his heart speed up and crashed down on the bed. "DEAN! What are you seeing?" she tried to look in his mind and saw her mother, as the little girl. "She's not real. Dean, listen," his heart was speeding to a dangerous pace. He fell against the wall and was about to die when he sat up.

"That was hell," he said. Brie smirked.

"You have only seen parts of Hell, that was probably nothing," she told him. He nodded and went to take a shower.

-Line Break-

Sam and Bobby got back just as Dean finished his shower. They looked slightly battered, but no worse for wear. Sam was surprised to see Brie, but Bobby just raised his eyebrows. Sam walked over to her and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ummm, I..I'm sorry about the thing with...ummmm...the thing," he stumbled. Brie just laughed and hugged him. He returned it and looked at her. "So, we're good?" he asked. She nodded and Dean looked at them.

"What thing?" he asked. He was stuffing his face with the hamburger that had been brought to him. Sam looked at Brie and she raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda blamed Brie for your death and told her to never contact me again," Sam explained. Dean looked at him and then punched Sam. Brie grabbed Dean and told him it was fine. Dean looked sceptical, but dropped it.

"So, how has life been? Dean, how's your angel?" Brie asked. Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean stared.

"Castiel? I saw him a few days ago. It had something to do the 66 seals," Dean told her. Brie stiffened and looked around.

"Please tell me they aren't breaking," she begged. Dean looked at his shoes and Brie full out began pacing.

"What? Oh God, what happens when they all break?" Sam asked. Brie looked at him, her eyes somber.

"When they all break, my father gets set free," she told them. Sam stiffened and Bobby stared at her.

"Wait, your father? Like as in Lucifer?" Dean asked. Brie nodded. "Like full on apocalpyse?" he repeated what he had asked Castiel. She nodded again. "Oh, joy."

"You don't know the worst of it," Brie told them. Dean stared at her. "The first seal is broken when a rightious man tortures in Hell. Dean, you broke it," she told him. He froze. Brie turned and walked towards where she had put her bag down. "I'm so sorry," she whispered before she disappeared.

-Line Break-

"CASTIEL! Get your feathery ass down here!" she yelled at the sky. She was standing in a clearing near a park and waiting for an answer. A ruffle of feathers alerted his presence.

"What do you want, Kiriel?" he asked stoically. She glared at him. "You told Dean about the seal, didn't you Abomination!" He was angry and waited for an answer.

"He deserved to know," Brie informed him. "Why didn't you tell him?" Castiel looked at her.

"It was against my orders. However, killing you is not," Castiel informed her, "But, I won't not yet. You may prove useful. We will kill you later," he remained impassive as though he was dicussing the weather. Before Brie could blink, two other angels grabbed her.

-Line Break-

"Dean," Castiel adressed the man. He turned sharply. "We have use for you," the angel told him. Dean stared.

"Doing what?" he asked. The angel pressed two fingers to the mans forehead and transported him to a warehouse.

"We have a demon we need you to interogate," Castiel told him. Dean raised his eyebrows and turned towards the room where a body hung from a table. He was shocked to see that the person was Brie.


	20. In the End, I'm not afraid to die

Last chapter. I'm so sorry. Don't kill me

Gabriel didn't notice the letter at first. He had just gotten back from a trick and was waiting on Brie. He looked around confused and then spotted a letter. He was confused when he noticed Brie wasn't even it the house. They always met there at the same time and she was never late.  
He opened the letter, read it and cried.

_Dear Gabriel,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I screwed everything up. I went to go talk to Castiel. He seemed to be my only hope. If it weren't for my father and I, you would still have your family. I should have given in years ago. I didn't and now I have screwed up, your life along with the Winchesters. If you are reading this, I am being tortured or dead. No offense, but I wouldn't put it past the angels. I love you. And I'm am so, so sorry._

_Brie_

_ps. I will make everything right in the end_

X

Brie smiled as the angels approached her.

"Why do you help your father?" one asked.

"I don't, you self righteous prick," she responded. There was a light and she was gone.

x

Dean watched as the angel killed her. And then he beat the wall and wished the angels had never come.

_In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life?_

In the end  
As my soul's laid to rest  
What is left of my body  
Or am I just a shell?  
And I have fought  
And with flesh and blood I commanded an army  
Through it all I have given my home for a moment of glory  
(I gave it all)

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die.

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die

Born a saint  
Though with every sin I still wanna be holy  
I will live again  
Who we are  
Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies  
If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die

In the end  
As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)  
Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)  
And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die

Who will remember this last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die

Not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die  
Not not afraid  
I'm not afraid to die!


	21. Hey Idiot

HEY! There is a freaking sequel up now. GO READ IT


End file.
